iCome Home
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: It has been three years since Carly left with her dad to got to Italy. She returns to Seattle to find that things are not the way that they were before she left. She realizes that friendships drifted, relationships started, and most importantly does she know her friends anymore? The Sam and Cat episode 'The Killer Tuna Jump' never happened.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea, and I wanted to see if you guys liked the idea. Let me know!

To help you understand better, The Killer Tuna Jump episode where Freddie went to see Sam in LA never happened.

iCome Home

Chapter One

Carly POV

I sat on a plane, waiting for it to land back in Seattle. I left 3 years ago with my dad to go to Italy. I loved spending time with my dad, but I decided that it was time for me to go back to Seattle. I only told Spencer and he was going to tell everyone. He said that he would somehow have to get in touch with Sam. I thought she was in Seattle. Weird. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone coming on the loud speaker and saying that we would be landing in a few. I cleaned up all my stuff and placed it into my carry on. I then looked out the window. I saw the Seattle skyline come into view and I smiled. I was home.

I landed and went to baggage claim. I then went to a waiting area and was met by Spencer and his girlfriend of 2 years, Audrey. He ran over to me.

"Kiddo!" he said, picking me up, and spinning me around.

"I missed you," I said when he put me down. He grabbed my luggage and we left the airport.

"So how as Italy?" Audrey asked as she helped Spencer stuffing my luggage into the car.

"It was beautiful, but I missed those rainy Seattle days," I said as I got into the car.

"I missed you kiddo, like crazy," Spencer said as he got into the driver side.

The whole way to BushWell we chatted about different things. We then got to BushWell.

"Here we are," Spencer said, stopping the car and getting out. Audrey did the same. They grabbed my luggage, as I got out of the car.

I walked into BushWell and was met by a man, opening and closing the door. The lobby changed, and the doorman at the desk wan not Lewbert. He was younger, maybe in his thirties, and he smiled when you came into the lobby. Not Lewbert yelling at you because you walked on his freshly mopped floors.

"Welcome to the BushWell Plaza, I'm Henry. would you like a bag cart?" he asked.

"Yes please," Spencer said from behind.

Henry helped us get my luggage onto the cart, and he then helped us to the elevator. Once inside he said he would be up later to get the cart. He closed the door and we rode up to the apartment.

"How long as he worked here?" I asked.

"About a year and a half." It got quiet.

The doors opened and we walked down the hall to the apartment. Spencer got out his key and opened the door. Once inside, I was shocked at the sight before me.

The décor of the apartment changed, there was no clutter anywhere, and the kitchen had ben updated. The hardwood had been replace with carpet, and the walls had been painted.

"hat happened here?" I asked, as I sat my bag on the couch.

"We updated stuff around here little by little," Audrey said, walking to the kitchen.

"Audrey wanted the kitchen updated so we did that last year," Spencer beginning to unload the luggage cart.

We took my luggage to my old room and Audrey helped me unpack while Spencer went to go get dinner.

"Did Spencer tell everyone that I was coming home?" I asked Audrey.

"Everyone. He even get in tough with Sam. She is coming in the morning." She busied herself by folding clothes and putting them into my dresser.

We got my stuff unpacked in silence. We then went downstairs and set the table for dinner, just as Spencer walked into the apartment. He had a pizza.

"Who's hungry?" he asked, setting the pizza down on the counter.

We ate and then Spencer told me to get read or bed, because he felt as though I was going to have a long day meeting everyone and hanging out. Also I have a long flight. So I got ready and headed up to bed.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much guys for liking this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Two

Carly POV

I woke the next morning, and saw that someone made me breakfast. I heard my phone go off, and I looked at the screen. My dad texted me asking if i got home alright. I told him that I did, and I ate my breakfast. I then went to the couch t watch TV. I was halfway through watching a show, when Spencer walked out.

"Morning kiddo," he said with a yawn.

"Morning," I replied.

"Oh, just so you know, Freddie will be over at noon to see you," Spencer said.

"Why can't I just go across the hall and see him?" I asked.

"He moved out when he graduated high school. Mrs. Benson wasn't too happy," Spencer said. "Carly! you ate my breakfast that Audrey left me!"

"I didn't know that. I Woke up and saw that it was just sitting there. Sorry," I responded.

"Just remember that for tomorrow," he replied, opening the freezer and grabbing a box. I heard him mutter something abut waffles but I wasn't sure. I continued to watch TV, with at one point Spencer joining me. It tuned 11, so I got up and went to my room and got dressed. When I was done, I walked halfway down the stairs, when I heard the door bell ring. Spencer got up and answered the door.

"Hey Freddie," he said. I finished walking down the stairs.

Spencer let Freddie in. I was shocked at what was looking at me.

Freddie had facial hair, and he gained a little bit, but not a lot. He had some muscle, but he wasn't the same. He looked well, weight down.

"Carly!" he said, coming over to me and hugging me.

"Freddie!" I replied back.

"Sit, I have to hear everything that happened in Italy," he said, forcing me to sit down.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

Freddie looked at Spencer, in the meanest way possible.

Spencer replied, "She is meeting you later, she... um... I'm leaving!" He then ran to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Spencer!" I yelled after him.

"Please, just tell me what happened in Italy while you were there," he pleaded.

"oh, okay. I graduated high school, I started to go to beauty school, but it want right for me. I then started to work at the base, helping my dad and the office workers there. But then I decided that I should come home. so here I am," I replied. "So what did you do?"

"I graduated high school, I left my mother's home when I got a job at the Pear Store, and well that's about it," he replied.

"What about Sa-"

"Don't talk about her," Freddie replied sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its a long story. I don't want to talk about," he responded, looking at the floor.

I heard the door to Spencer's room open, and Spencer peered his head around the corner.

"I just got a text from you know who, she is one her way up," he said, and then I heard the elevator door open and Sam stood there.

She wasn't alone though, a man stood beside her, carrying her luggage.

**Guys please review! More reviews, more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the reviews and the faves/follows. Thanks! If you guys have any ideas for this story, just let me know! Some lauguage in this chapter but, not a lot. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Carly POV

_She wasn't alone though, a man stood beside her, carrying her luggage._

I looked at Freddie. He was clutching his fists at his sides, and he kept looking away. Spencer was still standing near the door to his room with a scared look on his face.

Sam looked around. She saw that Freddie stood in the room.

"Oh, Fredifer, I didn't know that you were going to be here, I would have made sure that Alex would be here," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Samantha," Alex said from behind her.

"Alex." Sam walked to Freddie and I. I was getting nervous about what she was going to say to me.

"Carly?" she asked, when she got to me.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at my nails.

"I missed you!" she said, hugging me.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked.

"I.. I will talk about that later." I realized that she kept looking between Freddie and Alex. She saw that I kept looking at Alex. "Oh, Carly this is my Fiancé Alex." Alex waved. Wow Sam got engaged while I was gone? What else had happened.

"Oh, nice to meet you," I said with a wave. Alex waved as best as he could. He still had luggage in his hands.

"Why doesn't he come in?" I asked.

"We have to get to our hotel and check in. We had a long flight," she said, starting to head to the elevator. "I will see you all later. Except you." She pointed at Freddie, walked into the elevator and then the door closed and she was gone.

I turned at looked at Freddie, he had sat down on the couch now, and Spencer came out of his room and was now sitting on the one chair.

"Why does she hate you?" I asked.

"Carly that is a long story and I don't think you will like," he said, looking at the ground.

"Please tell me," I pleaded.

"Fine, just I know that you will be pissed when this story is over," he said, I saw that Spencer got a little bit nervous. What as I about to hear?

_~*~Flashback:~*~ _(Being told by Freddie)

_It was the week before Prom. The whole school was buzzing with ideas of dresses, tuxes and what the mystery theme was going to be. Sam and I kept out it, getting a few asks to the dance, but turning them all down. We decided the night before prom that we would go together and then if we fund someone there, we could go and dance and hang with them. The key was, we weren't supposed to get jealous about the people that we ended up dancing with. So Sam ended up with a bad guy. He had a gang and Know that the guy that she was dancing and hanging out with were bad influences, so I tried to stop her. She told me to leave her alone and Sam and the guy left Prom._

_I left Prom after that, and I stopped at the Groovy Smoothie and grabbed a smoothie. I then went home, was met by my mother asking if I had a good time and if I didn't drink. I told her prom was fine and that I didn't drink. She then told me that she had to go to work and she then left. I went to my room, got into my secret stash and pulled out a beer. I watched TV for the rest of the night, until there was a knock at my door. I thought it was Spencer, asking for his spare key. I got up and opened the door and was met by Sam, who had some blood on her forehead, and her dress was ripped in some places._

_"Please help me," she said, weakly._

_"Why would I help you?" I asked, blocking the doorway._

_"He...He raped me Freddie, you have to help me, please," she said, dropping to the floor._

_"Wait, he raped you?" I asked, dropping to her level. She nodded. I picked her up and I called my mom. _

_She came to get us and a nurse did a rape kit on her. Well he indeed did rape her. When it was over, she wasn't Sam, she was very quiet, sitting on that hospital bed. When I tried to go to her, she cried and turned away. _

_Weeks passed and Sam then showed up at my door way again, drunk and with that asshole on her arm. He asked if I had a bed to spare and Sam giggled. I slammed the door and a few minutes later I heard Sam scream something. I pressed my ear against the door to listen._

_"WHAT?" I heard him yell._

_"Yes, I'm pregnant and your the father," she slurred._

_"DAMN IT!" He yelled. I then heard something hit the wall. Then I heard the most scariest thing ever._

_"No! Tony, please don't!" Sam yelled._

_"To bad," he said, then I heard Sam scream bloody murder. I walked quietly to the phone and called 911. They were on their way, when I heard the hallway got quiet. I was scared. I tip toed to the door and looked out the peep hole. I was scared and wished that I never would have looked through the peep hole._

_Sam was on the ground, bleeding, clutching her stomach, crying. I heard the sound of foot steps and the sound of Tony yelling, then someone knocking on my door. I opened it, and an officer was there and he asked me what had happened. I told, not leaving anything out, including what had happened at prom. He thanked me and then some ambulance people put Sam on a gurney. I saw that the door to the Shay apartment opened and there stood Spence rand Audrey. I could tell that they were scared at what had just happened. _

_Sam went and was checked out. My mom told me that she was the only nurse that could take care of her. She sat me down on the couch a few days after the attack had happened._

_"Freddie I need to tell you something." I nodded and told her to continue. "Well I heard around that tony is in Jail, he is in there for about 15 years. Also that when tony stabbed her on the stomach, he killed her babies." my mom looked at the ground._

_"She... She was going to have twins?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I have flowers ordered at the flower shop on the corner. Take them to her. _

_I left and got the flowers. I went to where Sam lived and knocked. Sam answered the door, she looked as though she was crying. She looked at me and frowned._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"I came to see how you were doing," I said, showing her the flowers._

_"Get away from me!" she yelled. Then her mom came to the door._

_"Damn Sammy, what is going on here?" she asked, with a drunken slur._

_"The man who was in his apartment, but wouldn't save me from an attacker from killing my kids is here," Sam said._

_"What?" I asked, confused._

_"Yeah, you killed my kids because you were a prance and would come and help me." I could tell she was stating to tear up._

_"I'm sorry, I thought that you had it under control," I said._

_"Well, you not helping, resulted in Tony killing my kids. I cut you from my life, Fredward Karl Benson." With that she slammed the door._

~*~Present Tense~*~

Carly POV

Wow was all I could say when Freddie was done telling the story.

"We haven't talked since," Freddie said.

Now I knew that I had to fix this, or my friendship between Sam and Freddie was going to break apart. Into a million unfixable pieces.

**Wow, that was a long chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter Four. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Carly POV

I asked Spencer if he could text Sam, because for Some reason, she changed her number. Maybe it was because of the whole thing with Freddie. I had no idea. He said that she had already texted him for me. So I asked him to ask her for the name of her hotel the hotel that she was staying in. I then went to my room to get a jacket. i was so use to wearing tank tops and shorts, but here in Seattle one say it was nice and sunny the next it was cold and raining. The weather was the bad part of coming back to Seattle, all because all I had was clothes for warm weather.

"Carly," Audrey said, knocking on my door.

"Yeah, Audrey?" I asked, pulling a jacket on.

"Spencer told me to tell you that when you go to see Sam and Alex, don't talk or even mention Freddie. It will make her more pissed that she had to come home," Audrey said. I was shocked, I thought she didn't swear. Oh, well.

"Okay," I said, unplugging my phone from the charger and sticking it in my back pocket.

"Oh, here's the address," she said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks," I said as I left my room, Audrey following me. I shut the door.

"Carly, please be careful," she said.

I left BushWell, and called for a taxi. I got in one, handed the paper to the driver and he told me that it was right up the street. I apologized and got out, played the man a few dollars, because well it looked like he was having a rough day. I started to walk up the street, looking for the hotel. I found it and went inside. I went to the front desk and a man stood there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Where is Sam Puckett?" I asked.

"We have 3 Sam's. There is none with the last name of Puckett," he replied, looking at a computer.

"Carly?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around. It was Sam and Alex walking into the building.

"Sam." I walked over to them.

"I thought that it would take you a few minutes till you got here," she said.

"Well I was ready and left," I replied.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, is this the guest you were talking about?" the guy at the desk said.

"Yes," Alex said.

"Lets go," Sam said, showing me the way to the elevator.

We rode up to their room, chatting about random things. Then we got out and walked to a room. Alex put the key card in the slot and the door. The door opened and I was shocked at what the door opened up to.

The main room was huge. Then there was a kitchen on the side along with a set of steps, I guessed, went to the bedrooms.

"Take your shoes and coat off," Alex said, taking his jacket and shoes off. Sam did the same. I then took my shoes and jacket off.

"Carly do you want anything to drink?" Sam asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Water, beer, wine and Peppy Cola," Alex replied, from the kitchen where he was opening the fridge.

"Wine will be fine," I replied.

"Wow, Shay. I thought your dad raised you better," Sam said, from the couch.

Alex brought me my wine and Sam water. He then said he would be in the bedroom if we needed anything. I sat down on the couch.

"So," I said a little uncertain of where to start.

"You can ask me anything. Except that bastard," Sam said, taking a drink.

"So what happened to you after high school?" I asked, taking a sip if wine.

"I met a man, we fell in love, we got married. We adopted 4 kids, Ally, Nicky, Liz and Max, all because he didn't want to 'take care of newborns'.So we adopted them all. They were all from the same family, so they all knew each other. It made it easier for us. We then went on vacation. I took the kids out for a bit, and when I returned, I found him drunk and in bed with another woman. I was pissed and we began to have a screaming match. Ally was the oldest, and she took the kids away. He hit me and told me that I wasn't good in bed, I then told him about how then why do we have 4 kids. He yelled and left the room. Leaving his cash behind. But he took the car. I had enough to get a rental car and get the kids home. The whole way home, Ally kept the others quiet, while I cried and cursed to myself. When I got home, my house was burned down, and he was in handcuffs. I told the kids to stay in the car and asked the cop what had happened. The cop told me that he had came into the house and grabbed the gasoline out of the garage and made a trail through the house and let the last bit at the front door. He then grabbed a match and the house was up in flames a few minutes later. The fire was so big, that they had to evacuate the surrounding houses for safety. I asked why was he in handcuff and the cop told me that he surrendered and told up that he was stealing from the bank. That's where he worked. The robing's were a big thing of the town and it was my husband. I was glad that he was going to jail. For the rest of his life. I was glad and relieved," Sam said, I think happy because she could get that off of her chest.

"So how did you meet Alex?" I asked.

"I was in the courthouse to testify for some weird reason and also file for a divorce. He was a very high up lawyer, the best in the state of New York. We chatted and we became friends, later we had a date that led to me pressed up against the door of his bedroom. That night, our son Josh was created. " Sam laughed. "we had a few more dates and we decided to just get married in the court house and we did. Then a few days later, I gave birth in the back of his very expensive car. But he was happy. He was a father. I was happy too, i had a great husband and 5 kids." Sam stopped and handed me her phone, the wallpaper had a family picture.

"They are really cute," I commented.

"Yeah, they do," Sam said.

"So where are they right now?" I asked, handing back her phone.

"At Alex's parent house. You're lucky Shay. Alex had to come to Seattle for a case. You timed it just right," she said.

"So any other thoughts of adding another?" I asked.

"Already on the way," she said, pulling her shirt up a bit, revealing a small bump. "So any other questions?"

"What happened between you and Freddie?" I asked.

"Don't talk about him," she said.

"Why don't you guys talk it out?" I asked. She immediately got up and left. "Sam?"

"Don't ever try to make me fucking talk about him! He killed my kids! Killed them! He is a murderer!" She yelled and she stomped to her room, slamming the door. Leaving me, really confused and what had just happened.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. Hope you enjoy.**

~*~Carly POV~*~

I was sitting on the couch in Sam and Alex's hotel room. Sitting in shock, at what had just happened just a few minutes before. A few minutes later, Alex appeared, a hand on his head. I could tell that he was tired of the constant battle of Sam and Freddie. I don't know my own friends anymore.

"Sorry about her Carly," he said, coming and sitting on the chair near the couch.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She will be. Her hormones are really out of whack today. She is usually so calm," he said, probably wondering what Sam and I talked about.

"I mentioned Freddie, I don't think I should have done that," I said reading his mind, looking down.

"Well she needs to grow up about it. I mean it was years ago. She needs to let go of the past." He got up and walked around and then sat back down.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, its just I thin she misses home. She has been traveling with me for the past few weeks, and she missed the kids and the dog back in LA," he said.

"You guys lived in LA?" I asked.

"For a shot time. We then recently moved to New York. Yeah I worked, the kids went to school or day care and she help babysit with some girl she knew," he said.

"Does she miss that?" I asked.

"No, she told me that she is happier with our kids because she doesn't have to let them got at the end of the day," he said.

I looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace, it was after 6.

"Well I better be going." I got up, shook his hand and left the hotel, wondering what to do.

When I got back to BushWell, I went straight into the apartment and was met by Freddie sitting outside of my apartment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting my keys.

"I wanted to know how Sam was when you saw here," he said.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because well," he stopped and looked at me. "Sit with me?"

"Sure," I sat down in the hallway with him. "What's bugging you?"

"Well that fight, I guess, you didn't know what happened after Sam told me never to speak to her again," he said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Pam came to see me." he looked at the floor.

"Wait, Sam's mom came to see you?" I asked.

"Yeah. She used Sam's phone when she wasn't looking at got my number. She texted me and told me to meet her at the Groovy Smoothie later that day. We met up, and she told me that Sam still had feelings for me, it was just that, when Tony hurt her, she hid her feelings for me. She then, when I went to see her, let them out by telling me to leave he alone. So she could get some anger off her chest. So I know that she want to see me, its just that, she doesn't want to express her feelings because of her fiancé." he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well she has kids now," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, she adopted 4 kids with one man and then she has one with Alex," I said.

"5 kids?" he asked, shocked.

"She has one on the way," I said.

"She's pregnant?" he asked, again shocked.

"Yeah she just told me," I said.

"So, where does the happy family live?" he asked.

"They used to live in LA and now New York," I said.

"Where does he work?" Freddie asked.

"He is a very powerful Lawyer. He winds most of his case. They met in the court house when Sam was filing for divorce with her first husband," I said.

"Oh, thank you," he said, getting up and walking away.

"That was weird," I mumbled, before unlocking the door to my apartment, and walking inside.

**Please Review! I have a new idea for this story, and if you guys review, I will post the new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

-*-Carly POV-*-

When I woke the next morning, I was met by Mrs. Benson, Audrey, Spencer and a police officer sitting at the kitchen table. The officer was showing Mrs. Benson papers and she kept nodding and shaking her head. I stopped when I got to the bottom of the stairs. Audrey looked at me and then she tapped Spencer. The officer then looked at me.

"Who may you be?" He asked.

"Carly," I replied, confused.

"What is your relationship to Fredward Benson?" He asked, looking at a paper.

"He's my friend," I replied.

"When did you see him last?" He asked.

"Last night," I replied. The officer wrote something down and then said something. Everyone at the table stood up, shaking his hand. He then left the apartment.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Freddie stole a cat last night and then robbed the store on the corner," Spencer replied.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, shocked.

"We have no idea. All we know is that we need a lawyer," Mrs. Benson said.

"Sam's husband is a lawyer," I said.

"What? Samantha Puckett? The gutter girl from the trailer park?" Mrs. Benson said, shocked.

"Yeah, and she has for kids," I said.

"Wow," Spencer replied.

"That was my reaction too," I said.

"Should we call him up? See if he can be his lawyer?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I don't know. Sam said that he came To Seattle for a case. I don't know if you can get him or not." Mrs. Benson looked at me.

"We can at lease try," she said.

"I can call her up, see is she wants to come over for a drink," Spencer said.

"Spencer, she's pregnant." Spencer dropped to the ground.

-*-Freddie POV-*-

My plan will hopefully work. I know it will. Carly will tell my mom about Sam's husband being and lawyer, try to call him, and the. He becomes my lawyer. Sam finds out about me being arrested from him, and then she feels bad and apologizes.

But I knew that there were flaws in my perfect plan. Maybe Sam's husband would know about is knowing each other when we were younger or maybe he is really professional. I just had to wait, in this jail cell next to Tattooed Tammy. She was named this because he had lots of tattoos.

-*- Sam POV-*-

"Are you sure that you will be alright?" Alex asked me as he dropped me off at the entrance to BushWell.

"Yes, I will be fine. Just go ad go over your work ad get ready for your case tomorrow. Okay?" I told him as he slowed to a stop.

"Just be careful." He kissed me and the I got out of the car. I walked into the building, waved and walked inside. I got into the elevator and pressed the 8 button. I leaned against the wall and tried to ignore the nausea that was beginning. This always happened when I rode the elevator when I am pregnant.

I got off the elevator and knocked. Audrey answered the door.

"Hellos Sam," she said, hugging me, and then welcoming me into the loft.

"Thank you," I replied. I saw that Spencer was making something, Carly was setting the table and Mrs. Benson was taking something out of the oven. Why was Crazy here?

"Sam!" Carly said, running over to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey Shay," I replied. I walked to the kitchen and Spencer stopped what he was doing, and gave me a hug. Okay, what was going on?

"Samantha," Crazy said, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Please sit, we have mini cakes, fruit bowls and fresh juice," Crazy said, showing me the table. Everything looked amazing.

"There is no like mangos in there?" I asked, pointing to the fruit Bowls.

"No," Spencer said.

"Okay." We then sat down and began to eat. Everything was amazing. Crazy told me that she made the mini cakes.

I knew something was up. Only because Spencer and Mrs. Benson were whispering to each other.

"Okay what is going on? I get that I am not around as much, but what am I doing here right how? My daughter Nicky wanted to video chat later and I need to make sure that I talk to her! Her art class is doing a really big project on mothers and fathers. She needs to talk to me," I said, sitting my fork down.

"Can we use your husband to help Freddie testify in court?" Spencer blurted out.

"What? Why Freddie?" I asked,

"He stole a car and robbed a store?" Carly said.

"I don't know. Alex is very busy. He has a case tomorrow that he is working on," I said. I looked at the clock. "I have to go. Alex is supposed to be waiting for me." I got up and started to walk to the door, bit was met by my is and rushing in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was asked to be a lawyer for a case. A guy, in his twenties, stole a brand new car and then robbed a store. I like the sound of this case!" Alex said, all happy.

"Did you take it?" I asked.

"Yes! I met him next week!" He said.

I held back what I wad going to say. I knew what Freddie was going to do. I dated him! He wanted me back. And I didn't want that. I like Alex and i don't wanna wreck our relationship. I told him that I was happy for him, and in the inside I was screaming, 'Freddie just wants to use Alex. And I was not gonna let Freddie ruin my life, which I was happy with.

:/:/:/;/;/;/

Please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy chapter seven!**

~*~Sam POV~*~

I sat on the couch, and looked at my husband, who was all happy. He was telling Carly, Mrs. Benson and Spencer about the case. I don't think that he would ever know that they were bribing me to ask him to be the lawyer. Freddie jumped right on it. I was pissed about all of this.

I didn't Freddie to be my husband's case. All because when Alex meets his clients, I usually tag along. I guess not this time. I looked at the group of happy people. Carly kept looking at me and at one point actually gave me the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. The kids were web chatting us in an hour. Alex had to hurry up. I wanted to see my kids. I haven't seen them in so long. I got up and decided that I needed some fresh air. I walked out the apartment and slammed the door shut. I walked down the hallway and passed the elevator and took the steps. I was glad that I did. I walked down then and got to a closet that Lewbert never used. It had some old lounge furniture. I guess Lewbert was going to but a lounge in, but never go to it.

I shut the door and sat down. I began to cry.

Freddie was going to mess up my life. I liked it like this. There were no distractions, I met a lot of people, and I had a great family. I Freddie came in and ruined it all I would be so upset. I liked Alex, a lot, and ruined it. Get the jail cell ready now.

~*~Freddie~*~

I sat in my jail cell, pleased with myself. I was happy that this went perfectly. Alex was going to be my lawyer and he was quite excited about it. I smiled.

"What the hell you smiling' at boy?" Tattooed Tammy said.

"Nothing," I replied.

"What ever then," she said.

I smiled again. I was happy. I know that Sam would get in an argument with her husband and that would ruin their relationship. I was happy. Really happy.

I am going to get Sam back.

~*~Sam POV~*~

Alex and I left the loft. We got in the car and went to get something to eat before we went to back to the hotel room. I looked out the window and looked at the buildings that passed by. Alex grabbed my hand and held it in his, just like he always does when he knows that something is on my mind. We went through the drive through of Inside-Out Burger. I thought of Spencer, Freddie and I during iDrve Through. I looked at the floor.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just a burger and fries will be fine," I mumbled.

"Are you alright Sam?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I replied.

"We have to talk to the kids," he said.

"I know, I will be tired, but I an live," I said.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"I think so," I replied, leaning my head against the window.

We got our food and we then went back to the hotel. We just barely walked into the room when my phone went off.

"Who's that?" Alex asked from the kitchen area.

"Jessie," I replied. I looked at the text. I read it aloud: "The kids miss you guys a lot, and want to see you a lot, but Nicky got chicken pocks and her teacher called and said that she doesn't have to do the project because you guys are traveling. Nicky did her new easier project on her siblings. I'm sorry, Sam and Alex. See you soon."

I sat on the couch. Alex came over to me. He sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry Sam," he said.

"I just wanna go home," I said.

"We have to stay in the city for 4 more weeks. That is when the case should be over," Alex said.

"So? I haven't seen the kids in almost 3 weeks. I miss them, they miss us," I said, looking at him.

"I know, I just need to help him, Princess Puckett." he stood up and walked to the kitchen. I looked at him.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Princess Puckett. I saw it on a love note one day when you weren't home," he said, casually. I looked at him. "And yet somehow, the name of my new client was on the letter."

"No-"

"Yes, you two dated in the past. I know that did. I can't beilve this? You dated a criminal?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam, you dated him, you broke up and you found a new boy. While dating the new boy you had a off side relationship with him. Now tell me that is true," he said.

"No, I never dated him."

"SAMAMNTHA! DONT EVER LIE TO ME! YOU UNDERSTAND! NOW I KNOW ABOUT HIM, AND ALL YOUR LIES WITH IT," he yelled.

"Please don't tell," I pleaded.

"NO, now you can support me and my new client, or there is the door. You can go home and see the kids and never see my again." he pointed to the door.

What should I do? Support Freddie or my kids?

I got up and walked to the door.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this chapter, it was kinda short. Sorry about that.**

**Please review! **


End file.
